Professionally Rich
by too-ebbish
Summary: Draco Malfoy is going against his fathers footsteps, learning how to become an actor instead of a Ministy Death Eater. But this changes his whole life, and his family wont stand by his side... i think the story is better than this summary so pleeze read i


A/N I hope you will like this story. I like the first chapter at least, but I hope I am not the only one. Please R&R!:)  
  
Chapter one  
Draco Malfoy glanced towards the door. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and since his room was the only one on that floor, he knew someone wanted to talk to him, and that it must be important. Otherwise, someone would have called him downstairs instead of walking up the stairs instead. He got up from his chair and carefully put Professor Snape's potions homework back in its drawer. Professor Snape had never given so much summer work before, and Draco didn't really enjoy sitting up in his room, doing work when he could be outside practising Quidditch, the popular wizard sport.  
  
He heard two knocks on his door, and before he could reach it to open it, it slammed open and his father, Lucius Malfoy stepped in. He made a quick smile and went over to the chair Draco had been working on. Draco followed him and sat down opposite him on the bed. He could tell that his dad had something really important to talk about, because that smile he only used when he wanted to discuss important business.  
  
'Draco, this just arrived,' his father pulled out a brown letter from his robe and handed it to Draco. Draco glanced at it and recognised it as the Hogwarts yearly school-year-letter. He carefully took it and glanced at the address. It was clearly addressed to him in dark green letters written in cursive. He turned it around to open it but to his horror realised that someone all ready had read it.  
  
'Dad, did you read this?' he asked and he could feel a tone of panic in his voice. Now he understood why his father had come up with it instead of calling him down.  
  
'Of course I did. Your business is my business too,' Draco stared.  
  
'But dad, this is private. Private! Maybe I didn't want you to read this,'  
  
'Of course you didn't want me to read it after what is written in it!' his dad said in a sharp voice. 'You have a chance of working for the ministry, or even making the national Quidditch team, and what do you choose instead? Performance class! Performance class!' Draco watched his father's face turn a slightly reddish colour. He didn't really know what to say. He had been hoping his father wouldn't find out. 'What can a Performance class help you with in life?' his father roared helplessly at Draco who tried to ignore his father's disappointed words and pulled the letter out.  
  
'But dad... I want to try something new...' he tried but he knew it wouldn't work. His father opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't make out the words. 'I understand you might have had hopes for me in other directions, but this... I just really wanted to take this chance, because all my life, I have been dreaming of becoming an actor,' His father stared.  
  
'Only famous ones earn money, and how will you become famous? Get famous Albus Dumbledore to help you?' his father said in a stern voice.  
  
'Well that would bring my reputation up, to start with,' Draco muttered not looking at his dad.  
  
'Draco, son... do you understand what you are doing to yourself?' he said, and Draco was surprised he actually had a soft voice speaking to him. 'I would think this over right now if I were you, because I know... and I am sure you know too, that you are in a very hard state of life right now,' Draco looked up, and saw that his father's face had turned back to it's normal pale colour.  
  
'And what state might that be?' he asked in a plain voice trying to not sound neither rude nor welcoming.  
  
'Eh... puberty...' his dad said and his face turned to it's reddish colour again, except that Draco expected it to be of embarrassment, not of anger. Draco let out a laugh.  
  
'Dad, puberty? Really? I am seventeen. Seventeen! I passed that age ages ago!' His father didn't reply. He just gave Draco a disappointed face.  
  
'So... so you are really serious about this whole thing... profession?' he asked after a moments silence. Draco looked at him and nodded.  
  
'But dad... don't take it so hard on yourself. It is not your responsibility, but mine, and...'  
  
'Draco, you are forgetting what you are! You are a Malfoy! And you have to keep on doing the family traditions!' his father shouted and his voice echoed off the walls.  
  
'What family traditions?' Draco asked. He could feel that there was something not very pleasant in these "family traditions", because, they simply did not have any.  
  
'Working for the Dark Lord,' his father said, and stood up. Draco stared. He was not at all interested to be in the hands of Voldemort, but he didn't want to disappoint his father even more.  
  
'I am sure that ones I am famous, I will be allowed in the inner circle,' he muttered, not at all meaning it.  
  
'I hope so...' his father said and turned around to leave. Draco watched his father walk out of the door and waited till his footsteps faded away as he walked down the stairs. He then quickly pulled out the letter and skipped the first page. The introduction was always the same, so he wasn't really interested in that. But the second page was more interesting.  
  
"Seventh year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all students should carry name tags  
  
Course Books: 1. The Standard book of Spells (Grade seven), by Miranda Goshawk 2. A History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot 3. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, by Phyllida Spore 4. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander 5. Charming Charms book three, by Ulrich Ghoan 6. What the Eye can Spy, by Hilda von Mantel 7. The Stage, by Lauren Zerich  
  
Other Equiptment: 1. One Wand 2. One cauldron (pewter size three) 3. One set glass or crystal phials 4. One telescope 5. One set brass scales 6. The potions supply box size three Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad and a broomstick"  
  
Draco read it through twice. He suspected he needed The Stage for his Performance class. He didn't know anyone else who was going to do it, which he found pretty good. It would be harder for people to make fun of him, since the fewer the group, the less sensation.  
  
He suddenly realised that there was another piece of paper at the back of the booklet. He quickly flipped over.  
  
"You are from now on a participant of the Performance class, at Hogwarts School. This takes place three times a week, with Professor Zerich, new teacher to the school. Be aware of that you have chosen Performance over these other subjects; - The Future Extension Class- Chriminalism, Hopes, and Learning the Substances of Future including Mental and Phycologism Class - Judging and Decisions - Ministry Work- Class where you need 12 OWLS at the end of the year - Sports and Fitness - Extra Learning in Magical Science - Magical Creatures Care These are jobs offered to participants of this class; - Acting - Singing - Guiding - Similar professions"  
  
Draco couldn't help smiling to himself as he read it. So acting was for sure an option for his future job. He carefully folded the letter and put it back in its envalope. He was definitely taking this class. 


End file.
